Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-055569 describes an invention relating to a collision object protection device. In this collision object protection device, an airbag module is installed inside a cowl. In a collision with a pedestrian, a lid is opened and a hood airbag is inflated and deployed along a rear end of a hood and along left and right front pillars.
JP-A No. 2004-168111 describes an invention relating to a pedestrian protecting device. in this pedestrian protecting device, an airbag module is installed at a lower face side of a rear end section of a hood, and in a collision with a pedestrian, first, a rear end section of the hood is raised toward a vehicle upper side by a pop-up mechanism, and then, a lid is opened and a hood airbag is inflated and deployed through a gap between the rear end section of the hood and windshield glass along a rear end of the hood and along left and right front pillars.